


I Can’t Sleep

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Holy Water, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Number two of the fluff dialogue prompts: “I can’t sleep, you’ve been gone too long”A slight adjustment but the quote is in italics
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I Can’t Sleep

It has been many years since Aziraphale has seen Crowley: the last time they spoke, Crowley had made the absurd request for Holy Water from Aziraphale, and it was the cause of one of their worst argument in centuries. 

Aziraphale regrets his response every single day, but he would hate himself if Crowley got hurt by the Holy Water. There are no winners in the situation, but it calmed Aziraphale to know that the demon didn't have access to the holy water. 

It's just past midnight and Aziraphale has been roused from his book by a knock at the door of the bookshop. He wanders down the stairs a lantern in his hand, entirely confused as to who would visit at the late hour,  _ the shop is closed _ .

He can see the outline of someone, through the curtains, leaning against the door. Aziraphale is tempted to turn on his heel and go back to his book, believing it to be nothing more than a drunkard. He doesn't though, instead pushing forward to see who it is.

They appear to be drunk; the angel can see that much. Aziraphale pushes the curtain aside, surprised to be met with the top of Crowley's head, a bottle of wine is being clutched in his hand. Aziraphale opens the door, inviting the demon inside. Crowley sways on the spot for a moment, almost falling to the floor. He's thoroughly inebriated.

"Crowley, my dear, are you okay?" Aziraphale asks. He takes the almost empty wine bottle from the demon before it spills onto the floor. Crowley slurs a response, though Aziraphale can't make out any words from any language throughout history.

Rather than pressing further, Aziraphale shifts the demon's weight onto his shoulder and carries Crowley upstairs. He lays the demon in the bed, though it's difficult to do so with the demon being so drunk.

Aziraphale sits beside the bed for a while until Crowley rouses, much more sober than he was previously. He turns to Aziraphale, rubbing his eyes.

"...Zira" Crowley groans, his eyes falling onto the angel.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Aziraphale asks.

"No" Crowley murmurs.

" _ I can't sleep... _ the bed’s so cold.  _ You've been gone for too long _ " Crowley admits. Aziraphale frowns, but he says nothing. He places his book onto the nightstand.

"My dear, I was under the impression that you were upset because I wouldn't give into your  _ absurd _ request" Aziraphale admits.

"I have longed for you for as long as you have for me" He adds. Crowley shifts, creating space in the bed for Aziraphale. A small smile on his face and Aziraphale is clambering into the bed while Crowley shifts into wearing some sleepwear.

They curl together until they're cuddling close. It's like it always has been between the pair. Sharing a bed was never uncommon for the pair throughout the ages, despite Heaven and Hell trying to ruin their long standing relationship. They're used to cuddling, and being back together after so many years apart, it feels like coming home.

* * *

When Aziraphale awakens, first, of course, he strokes his fingers over the demon's spine, tracing words in long forgotten languages. Crowley doesn't wake, though he curls closer to Aziraphale. He's missed spending this time in Aziraphale's arms, and being back here after so long calms the hurt inside of him.

It's close to noon when Crowley wakes. He groans; his head is pounding under the effects of the alcohol, though it stops with a snap of his fingers. He shifts to lay on his side with Aziraphale, though neither says anything as the day progresses, with the pair cuddling close.

Sure, he still wants the Holy Water -  _ insurance _ . But it isn't on Aziraphale to provide that, Crowley can find another method to obtain the Holy Water, a method that doesn't cause his relationship with Aziraphale to be strained.

The plan is already forming, though he doesn't think too much of it at the moment, there's more time to plan it in the future. For now, he's more than content curled up with Aziraphale by his side. The Holy Water can wait. There's always next week.


End file.
